1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shampoo compositions containing nonionic, amphoteric and anionic surfactants characterized by unexpectedly high viscosity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of shampoo products is an old established art. A satisfactory shampoo must lather well in the presence of the natural sebum soil found in the hair and should not irritate the eyes. In recent years there has been a trend away from the use of harsh, high-foaming anionic surfactants, such as salts of lauryl sulfate and lauryl ether sulfate towards the use of amphoterics or nonionics or blends thereof. This results in products which are less irritating to the eyes. However, the use of these types of surfactants can result in shampoo products which are very fluid, rather than the viscous products the consumer prefers.